Présence
by Odaliae
Summary: Le pire là-dedans, c'était d'être seul. Seul, recroquevillé par terre, lors des tremblements de terre. Seul, tremblant sur le sol, dans les ascenseurs en panne. Seul, terriblement seul, dans son bureau, dans sa voiture, dans son lit, quand l'angoisse s'immisçait en lui sans raison apparente. Le pire là-dedans, c'était de savoir que personne ne viendrait.
L'idée de cette fiction m'est venue pendant que je jouais au premier jeu, l'épisode _Turnabout Goodbyes._ J'étais très de voir Gumshoe se soucier d'Edgeworth quand Nick et Maya l'ont abandonné à son sort. Alors j'ai écrit du hurt/comfort inspiré de cet épisode !

La relation peut être vue comme platonique ou romantique, ça ne tient qu'à vous ! C'est quand même un peu niais. Mais juste un peu.

(Ayant joué aux jeux en anglais, j'utilise les noms anglais, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. Il ne s'appellera jamais Benjamin Hunter pour moi, pardon :'B)

* * *

Le pire là-dedans, c'était d'être seul.

Seul, recroquevillé par terre, lors des tremblements de terre. Seul, tremblant sur le sol, dans les ascenseurs en panne.

Seul, terriblement seul, dans son bureau, dans sa voiture, dans son lit, quand l'angoisse s'immisçait en lui sans raison apparente.

Il n'y avait en qu'en procès qu'il y échappait – Edgeworth n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Céder à la panique dans ces circonstances serait bien trop humiliant. Il avait trop d'ennemis et il ne pouvait pas leur donner des raisons de rire de lui.

Le reste du temps, l'anxiété n'arrivait jamais au bon moment et ce jour-ci n'échappait pas à la règle.

Edgeworth claqua la porte de son office derrière lui avant de s'y adosser pour soulager ses jambes fébriles. La tête lui tournait dangereusement mais ça n'avait plus d'importance ; il était à l'abri des regards, désormais. Il pouvait s'écrouler ici, personne ne le saurait jamais.

S'effondrer juste à l'entrée n'était toutefois pas la meilleure solution et le procureur se résigna à rejoindre son bureau. Il ne parvint pas à le contourner pour atteindre son fauteuil, se laissant tomber sur le carrelage au pied de l'imposant meuble.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, son crâne appuyé contre un panneau de bois froid, et essaya de reprendre son souffle. En vain – sa gorge était si durement nouée qu'il en avait la nausée. Et son jabot, si étroitement serré autour de son cou…

Il glissa deux doigts tremblants entre le tissu et sa peau moite de sueur, tira dessus avec une force nerveuse. Quand il sentit le vêtement se détendre, il l'arracha presque pour le jeter loin, loin de lui.

"M-merde…"

Il devait se reprendre – reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. Il respirait trop vite, trop peu. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son souffle – inspirer, expirer, profondément – plus lentement…

Une série d'images s'imposa à lui – une cage d'ascenseur – des cris – _"Ne volez pas mon air !"_ – un coup de feu – l'obscurité, partout. Une violente décharge d'adrénaline traversa sa poitrine, précipitant de nouveau sa respiration.

C'était trop.

Edgeworth attrapa son crâne entre ses doigts, protégeant son visage de ses avant-bras. Quelque chose – _quelqu'un_ – l'attendait dehors. Allait venir le chercher.

Son cœur battait trop lourdement, le sang pulsant furieusement dans ses tempes était trop bruyant. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il allait suffoquer.

C'était trop. Il n'y arriverait pas, pas comme ça. Pas tout seul.

"S'il…"

Ses ongles plantés dans son cuir chevelu, Edgeworth sanglotait, ses lèvres tremblantes et humides d'eau salée.

"S'il vous plaît…"

Parce que c'était bien ça, le plus difficile : la solitude. Et Edgeworth savait.

Personne ne viendrait.

Rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient vu dans cet état. Nombreux étaient ceux qui l'y avaient laissé.

Non. Personne ne l'aiderait.

Le procureur se recroquevilla sur lui-même, des larmes plein la bouche. Il avait l'habitude – ça se calmerait – il devait juste attendre, attendre…

Un poids soudain sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête vers l'ombre penchée sur lui, ses yeux gonflés écarquillés par la peur.

"M. Edgeworth ?"

C'était un visage familier – de courts cheveux noirs en bataille, deux yeux sombres cherchant les siens, un pansement usé collé sur une mâchoire solide, une légère barbe de trois jours. Un visage familier, rongé par l'inquiétude.

La surprise avait mis un terme aux sanglots du jeune avocat qui ne pouvait que fixer son subordonné avec effarement, incapable de s'exprimer.

"M. Edgeworth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous tremblez…"

En d'autres circonstances, le procureur aurait sans aucun doute réprimandé le détective pour oser entrer dans son bureau sans sa permission. Il aurait été maître de lui, plongé dans son travail, concentré, imperturbable et l'homme l'aurait dérangé.

En d'autres circonstances, Gumshoe ne l'aurait pas trouvé prostré au sol, des larmes roulant sur ses joues rondes, la respiration courte et sifflante.

En d'autres circonstances, si le détective avait posé son autre main sur sa deuxième épaule, il ne se serait pas laissé aller contre lui.

Mais dans ces circonstances-ci, Edgeworth ne voulait que ça – la présence de l'officier.

Quand le procureur vint appuyer son front perlé de sueur contre l'épaule musclée du détective, deux larges mains se posèrent simultanément sur ses bras pour les caresser doucement.

"Ça va aller, M. Edgeworth. Prenez votre temps. Je suis là."

Les doigts du procureur avaient agrippés les pans du manteau de Gumshoe pour les tenir fermement. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement autour du tissu et sa poitrine se soulevait toujours à un rythme dangereusement frénétique.

"Ca va aller, tout ira bien…", ajouta le détective alors que ses mains glissaient vers le dos de son supérieur pour le frotter avec beaucoup de tendresse, en lents mouvements circulaires.

Lentement mais sûrement, le geste apaisa le procureur. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus mesurés, sa respiration plus profonde et tranquille – l'angoisse dissipée laissa derrière elle un avocat tendu et épuisé.

Il ne tremblait plus mais les paumes de Gumshoe, patientes, prenaient toujours soin de lui, souples sur le tissu de sa veste magenta.

"Ça va mieux, M. Edgeworth ?"

Le procureur approuva d'un lent hochement de tête, le nez toujours enfoui dans les plis du vieux par-dessus vert. L'odeur de l'homme, si familière, était étrangement rassurante.

"Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs ! Heureusement que vous n'aviez pas fermé la porte à clé, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour…

-La… la porte !"

L'avocat se redressa brusquement, son regard cherchant quelque chose au-delà de l'épaule du détective.

"Je l'ai fermée, le rassura aussitôt Gumshoe. A clé."

Edgeworth cligna lentement des yeux. Alors personne d'autre ne le verrait dans cet état ?

"C'est… c'est bien. Merci."

Il grimaça légèrement en attendant sa propre voix, faible. Il se sentait pathétique.

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose, monsieur ? Un thé ?"

Les mains de Gumshoe cessèrent de parcourir son dos. Le détective pivota légèrement sur lui-même, le buste tourné vers la porte, prêt à se lever, quand il se sentit tiré en avant par deux bras mal assurés mais déterminés (terrifiés, encore).

"Non ! Ne…"

Edgeworth ne put terminer sa phrase – le regard curieux du policier venait de rencontrer le sien et l'avocat se trouva bien incapable de le soutenir.

"Ne partez pas", supplia-t-il dans un souffle, les yeux baissés sur le carrelage de son office.

Il y eut un instant de flottement et Edgeworth répéta : _pathétique._ Mais quand Gumshoe l'enlaça de nouveau pour le serrer contre lui, le procureur pressa son visage contre son manteau sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

L'officier frôla ses cheveux argentés d'une main hésitante – l'avocat lui donna son accord d'un silence. Alors, maladroit mais prudent, Gumshoe caressa son crâne, sa douceur venant soulager la chair qu'il avait molesté de ses ongles quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Tout va bien, M. Edgeworth. Je bouge pas, je reste là. Avec vous."

Le procureur hocha vaguement la tête. Quelque chose lui échappait.

"Pourquoi… pourquoi vous ne riez pas, détective ?"

Il sentit Gumshoe se pencher sur lui mais il ne chercha pas à le regarder en retour. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

"Pourquoi je rirais, monsieur ?"

Edgeworth pinça les lèvres. _Parce qu'ils attendent tout ça. Me voir faible pour me ridiculiser._

"J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis."

Réponse brève, ses mots étouffés par le tissu rapiécé du manteau. Les doigts du détective effleurèrent tendrement sa nuque.

"Je suis un ennemi pour vous ?"

Le jeune avocat retint son souffle.

"Non."

Gumshoe sourit doucement en l'étreignant un peu plus.

"Vous inquiétez pas, M. Edgeworth, je dirai rien à personne."

Le procureur entoura le large buste du détective de ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il pouvait être plus proche de l'homme qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Merci.

-Me remerciez pas, monsieur, pas besoin."

Le policier décolla du front de l'homme une mèche grise, laissa ses doigts glisser entre les cheveux. Edgeworth le dit une seconde fois : "Merci".

A chacune de ses crises, il avait espéré une présence – et parce que l'avocat savait très bien que personne ne souhaiterait jamais l'aider comme il le désirait secrètement, cette présence n'avait jamais eu de visage. Elle était restée un fantôme, un fantasme.

Pas en cet instant. Gumshoe était bien réel. C'était dur à croire et pourtant – Edgeworth n'était pas seul.

"Monsieur ?

-Hmm ?"

Exténué, le procureur s'était autorisé à fermer les yeux, se laissant bercer par la paisible respiration de Gumshoe.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?"

L'avocat expira un peu, l'air chaud réchauffant le tissu sous ses lèvres pour une poignée de secondes. Il n'avait aucune raison de cacher ça au détective – sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il avait confiance en lui.

"Panique. Crise de panique", précisa-t-il d'une voix ténue.

Il sentit le buste de Gumshoe s'agiter, en déduisit que l'homme venait de hocher la tête.

"Ça vous arrive souvent ?

-Plus que je ne le voudrais", soupira le procureur avec amertume.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Edgeworth quand l'officier recommença à caresser ses cheveux. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais la sensation lui avait manqué.

"Si ça recommence, vous pouvez toujours m'appeler, M. Edgeworth. Je viendrai vous aider, si vous voulez."

La culpabilité écrasa la poitrine du procureur – il le voulait, très fort même. Pourtant…

"Je ne vous comprends pas, détective. Je ne suis pas des plus corrects avec vous. Alors pourquoi… être aussi attentionné ?"

Gumshoe rit doucement et Edgeworth pouvait jurer que si l'homme n'avait pas été en train de l'enlacer, il aurait frotté l'arrière de son crâne d'une main embarrassée.

"Je sais que vous êtes pas méchant. Froid, c'est vrai, mais pas injuste, jamais cruel. Je vous respecte beaucoup et je veux vous aider."

Le procureur se surprit à sourire vaguement – il n'était pas sans connaître le zèle du détective.

"Quand j'entends ce que certaines personnes peuvent dire sur vous, ça me rend fou de colère, continuait Gumshoe avec agacement. Comment osent-ils vous juger ? Ils ne vous connaissent pas ! Vous êtes tellement brillant, ils doivent être jaloux."

Le monde était tellement plus simple, à travers les yeux naïfs du détective. L'avocat ne chercha pas à le corriger pour cette fois.

"Je crois que vous êtes un homme bien, M. Edgeworth. Et je suis honoré de pouvoir travailler à vos côtés."

Le procureur tâcha d'ignorer le sang qui réchauffait ses joues. Il n'était pas prêt à reconnaître qu'il _rougissait_ – ce devait être la fatigue.

"Ne dites pas de bêtises.

-Non, monsieur, je suis…

\- Gumshoe."

Il s'écarta légèrement du torse du détective pour risquer un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction. L'homme le regardait intensément, toute son attention portée sur lui.

"Est-ce que…"

Edgeworth déglutit – ce n'était pas une requête facile, surtout pour un homme avec une image comme la sienne. Mais il était fatigué, l'étreinte de l'officier était terriblement confortable… et il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul de nouveau. Pas tout de suite, pas si vite.

"Est-ce que vous pourriez rester encore un peu ?"

Il avait parlé rapidement, sa voix et son visage trahissant son trouble sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Gumshoe lui sourit avec béatitude et le procureur se maudit de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler davantage.

"Vous êtes mignon, M. Edgeworth."

L'homme se sentit ouvrir de grands yeux ronds.

"Excusez-moi ?

-Oh ! Je voulais dire…"

Gumshoe répondit aux sourcils froncés de son supérieur par un grand sourire penaud.

"Je voulais dire, bien sûr que je peux rester, monsieur. Aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez."

Edgeworth leva les yeux au ciel.

"Détective, vous devriez vraiment faire attention à ce que vous…"

Un bâillement vint interrompre le procureur dans sa lancée et Gumshoe grimaça légèrement.

"Vous devriez vous reposer, monsieur. Vous voulez que je vous porte jusqu'à votre canapé ?"

L'homme aux cheveux gris fit non de la tête. Il était bien, ici.

"Ce ne serait pas raisonnable que je m'endorme maintenant. Donnez-moi juste quelques minutes."

Il se laissa de nouveau aller contre le corps de l'autre homme, appuyant sa tempe contre sa clavicule. Les bras de Gumshoe se firent plus solides autour de lui et les yeux du procureur se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

"Détective ?

-Oui, monsieur ?"

Edgeworth se força à rouvrir les yeux, battant difficilement des paupières.

"Je suis…"

Il hésita, le regard fuyant. _Heureux que vous soyez là_ – il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

"Merci de m'avoir aidé."

Gumshoe lui adressa un sourire tendre.

"Je vous ai dit, pas besoin de me remercier. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous, monsieur."

L'interpellé referma simplement les yeux, la tête lourde et l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue.

"Je suis sincère, détective."

Il lui sembla entendre le détective rire doucement, encore une fois, sans en être certain pourtant. Il s'assoupissait déjà.

"Je sais que vous l'êtes, M. Edgeworth. Reposez-vous maintenant, d'accord ? Je suis là."

L'avocat acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête. Il se sentait en sécurité ; il se sentait bien. Et Gumshoe y était pour beaucoup.

 _Je suis heureux que ce soit vous._


End file.
